Ophelia
by Saharianjasmin
Summary: Le Festival International de La Paix. Pour certains, c'est la fête. Pour Naruto et les autres, c'est un combat contre L'Akatsuki et Orochimaru... reviews please!
1. Chapter 1 : Mission au pays de l'Eau

Disclaimer : les personnages de ''Naruto '' ne m'appartiennent pas , à part ceux que j'ai créé(entre autre l'empereur et sa famille etc…)

Genre : Action, romance (no Yaoi-yuri)

Rating : C'est une histoire qui s'adresse au 13 ans et plus.

L'histoire commence lorsque nos héros ont atteint l'âge de 16 ans.

Je ne sais pas trop si le monde de Naruto comporte seulement les 5 Puissances Ninjas… Je me suis dit qu'inventer une autre pays qui ne fait pas partie des cinq Nations pouvait rendre mon histoire plus intéressante.

Chapitre 1 : Mission au pays de l'eau 

Naruto attendait avec ses co-équipiers dans le port du village de Naga , au pays du Feu. Cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha pour leur mission au pays de L'eau. Ils étaient sept pour accomplir la mission. Les participants étaient entre autre, Sakura, Neiji, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru et Kakashi.

Les jeunes attendaient Kakashi depuis une bon bout de temps. Celui-ci était encore entrain de se préparer dans sa chambre au motel.

Eux, ils étaient réveillées depuis presque une heure. Ils étaient tous prêts.

Sauf celui qui était censé donner l'exemple.

Heureusement il sortit vite du motel, l'air de rien, bien sur.

Naruto le dévisagea en grimaçant.

-Vous êtes toujours en re…

-En retard, je sais. C'est qu'il fallait que je finisse le treizième chapitre de mon livre. dit -le juunin au visage caché.

-Je m'en doutait. soupira Sakura, adossée au mur de la bâtisse.

-Bon! s'écria –Naruto avec entrain. Maintenant qu'on est à la côte du pays, il va falloir prendre le bateau pour le pays de l'Eau?

Il était excité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voyagé en bateau.

Les autres par contre étaient curieux à propos du but de la mission. La godaime Tsunade leur avait vaguement expliqué l'objectif du voyage. Elle avait dit qu'un certain empereur étranger allait séjourner au pays de l'Eau et qu'un festival international allait s'y produire. Certaines sources disaient que l'Akatsuki ou Orochiaru y allaient être présents, alors les autorité du pays de l'eau demandèrent des renforts du Pays du Feu pour surveiller les lieux et veiller à la sécurité de l'empereur étranger et sa famille.

Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré d'étrangers (des gens dont le territoire d'habitation ne faisait pas parti des 5 Grandes Puissances Ninja) mais il savait qu'il n'existait pas de shinobis dans leurs pays.

En fait, il venait de le savoir hier soir.

Kakashi se gratta les cheveux. Il regarda la mer et dit :

-Je crois que notre bateau est entrain d'arriver.

Il pointa le navire au loins qui se dirigeaient vers la côte.

Neiji put voir l'emblème du village caché de la Brume.

-Affirmatif, c'est bien notre bateau.

-_Yesss_! s'écria-Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?

-Calme-toi, Naruto… fit -Sakura.

Kakashi souria intérieurement. '' Je vois... il semble persuadé d'y rencontrer Orochimaru , et dans le même cas, Sasuke. Mais je me demande si les choses se passeront comme je l'espère. Comment Tsunade-sama peut être si certaine que l'Akatsuki ou Orochimaru pourraient être présents au Festival? Et s'ils le seraient ,alors pour quelle raison? ''

Le Ninja n'eut pas le temps de finir ses questionnements quand le bateau arriva sur les côtes et qu'un homme du pays de l'eau les accueillit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Le voyage sur le navire prit environ 2 jours et 3 nuits.

Naruto eut très souvent le mal de mer. Il était un peu en colère car les seuls choses qu'on lui servaient étaient de la soupe au choux froide. Les 7 shinobis durent bien s'en contenter. Le blondinet avait même décidé de jeûner au lieu de manger tellement la nourriture l'avait dégoûté.

Finalement , quand ils arrivèrent sur la côte du pays de L'eau, Naruto, pris de dégoût du bateau , décida de sauter par dessus celui-ci et il atterrit rapidement sur la terre ferme.

-Ma terre chérie! fit-il sans se gêner.

-La honte, firent Sakura et Sai à la vue de leur ami qui embrassait le sol.

-Bon, le voyage s'est bien déroulé, on n'a pas rencontré de navire ennemi, je pense que jusqu'ici, tout va bien. dit- Kakashi.

-Hey! hurla -Naruto à l'intention des autres, Vous attendez quoi, que je vienne vous chercher!? Allez, dépêchez- vous, j'ai faim moi!

Il y avait d'autres bateaux sur la côte du pays de l'Eau. ''Probablement des bateaux d'étrangers, se dit- Sakura en voyant des drapeaux aux emblèmes différents sur les navires de voyage. ''

Il y'avait une grande foule, des gens aux visages, couleurs et habits différents. Ils marchaient tous ici et là sur les quais, cherchant leur enfants qui s'étaient égarés ou leurs bagages qu'ils avaient laissé en chemin. Naruto et ses amis se réunirent autour d'une table dans un petit restaurent. Il faisait un peu frais et ils portaient tous une cape avec le signe de Konoha.

-L'empereur Resus n'est pas encore arrivé à ce que je vois. fit- Kakashi.

-Il ressemble à quoi? Demanda- Lee.

-Facile de le repérer, c'est un gros homme , avec des bagues sur tous les doigts. Il a les cheveux blonds. Un peu comme Naruto…

-Gros et blond… plaisanta- Sai. C'est la description parfaite pour toi…

-Ta gueule, tu veux!? lança- Naruto.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, Kakashi- sensei?demanda- Sakura.

-Oui… Ca doit faire 10 ans maintenant. Je devais être encore un gamin. Chaque dix ans a lieu ce festival culturel… Chaque fois l'empereur et sa famille y vient, c'est une coutume chez eux. C'est un festival qui souligne la paix entre les pays et les continents…

-Le Festival de la Paix?? C'est de ce festival que vous parlez, n'est-ce pas? demanda- Sakura, intéressée par le sujet.

-Oui. Mais vous deviez être très jeunes à cette époque là.

-Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir entendu parler de ce festival. dit-Naruto.

-Mes parents y sont déjà allés. Je crois que le lieu du festival change toujours. 10 ans auparavant, cela s'est produit au pays du Vent. dit- la jeune femme.

-Mais il se passe quoi dans ce festival de Truc-machin? questionna- Naruto.

-Ah, il y'a des spectacles de danses folkloriques, des animaux qui font des numéros, des bals masqués, des acrobaties…Je crois que c'est ça, en général. dit –Kakashi.

-Mais pourquoi ce genre de Festival attirerait Orochimaru ? Et l'Akatsuki aussi?demanda enfin Neiji.

-…c'est ce que je me demande… dit- Kakashi. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils décident de s'en prendre à l'empereur Resus. Sinon, les Nations tomberont en guerre avec son pays. Vous savez, nous somme peut-être des nations ninjas, mais le pays d'Anam possède de nombreuses armes destructrices.

-C'est pour cela qu'on doit veiller sur lui?fit- le blondinet.

-Oui.

Ils restèrent là , à quêter l'arrivée du soit-disant Empereur Resus. Ils durent attendre bien longtemps. Plusieurs heures.

Puis étrangement, Naruto ressentit une boule dans l'estomac. Il avait le pressentiment que la mission allait être difficile… Les autres shinobis aussi d'ailleurs.

Au milieu d'une si grande foule, comment localiser la présence de leur ennemis?

Et si l'Empereur a été attaqué en cours de route?

Pourquoi prenait-il tant de temps à venir?

Naruto et Sakura se posaient surtout cette question : Allaient-ils rencontrer une fois de plus Sasuke dans ce pays?

Les minutes passaient, avec quelques moments de silence et des moments de discussions à propos du but de la mission et de son déroulement.

Finalement, le soleil se coucha.

Et à la sortie du restaurent, les 7 shinobis purent apercevoir le navire de l'empereur Resus arriver.

Un soulagement.

Puis l'Aventure allait continuer…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages de la série Naruto ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

Rating: 13 et plus

Genre: Action, romance

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec la famille royale

C'était un homme assez gras, habillé de vêtements extravagants aux couleurs rouge grenat et noir ébène. Chaque manche de son manteau avait des motifs cousus en fil d'or. Il portait des bagues en or et en diamant énormes sur tous les doigts. De caractère presque snob et prétentieux, il refusait de porter la même tenue deux journées de suite. Son visage était d'un grande pâleur , mais ses joues rouges démontraient son attirance pour le vin. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond extraordinaire, presque doré et ses yeux renfermaient la mer et le ciel de la nuit en même temps.

Naruto et ses amis étaient étonnés de son apparence si imposante et plus qu'ordinaire. L'empereur Resus descendit avec lenteur du bateau Royal. Il regardait les 7 ninjas qui l'observaient avec curiosité et peut-être aussi, avec amusement. Il les salua royalement de la main.

Naruto pensa :'' On dirait un roi qui sort d'un conte de fée…''

Kakashi salua l'empereur avec allégresse. Les autres shinobis firent de même.

Puis, deux jeunes gens suivirent de près l'empereur.

C'étaient le fils et la fille de celui-ci. Curieusement, c'est la fille qu'on remarqua en premier.

La princesse portait une robe traditionnelle du pays d'Anam. Celle-ci était longue et blanche et ressemblait aux costumes que les femmes romaines portaient en Rome Antique. La princesse était magnifique. Ses cheveux lisses et aussi blonds que ceux de son père, tombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine délicate. Elle avait un visage fin et à la peau pêche , légèrement rose au niveau des joues. Ses yeux étaient grands et bleus, entourés de cils noirs infiniment longs…Ceux-ci transperçaient les regards , les cœurs des autres…

Sakura admirait celle-ci avec étonnement et envie. Elle se retourna vers Naruto et elle vit bien que celui-ci était époustouflé par la beauté casi- mystique de la jeune femme. Les autres ninjas mâles aussi d'ailleurs. La jeune fille au cheveux roses entendit même Shikamaru dire : '' Non, mais quelle beauté…''

Fait étonnant, Kakashi n'a même pas bronché à la vue de la princesse et parlait déjà avec l'empereur. Celui-ci riait aux éclats avec le jounin, comme s'ils se sont toujours connus. Sakura, exaspérée par l'attitude de ses co- équipiers, les quitta sur le champs et se dirigea vers l'empereur Resus.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle. fit- poliment l'empereur à l'intention de Sakura.

Il avait un léger accent. Mais son attitude poli et sympathique rendit plus confiante la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Elle s'inclina légèrement.

-Enchantée, Majesté.

-Vous êtes donc la ninja médicale du groupe? demanda- gentiment Resus.

-Oui, Majesté… fit-elle en hochant la tête.

L'empereur lui fit un léger sourire et se retourna vers Kakashi.

-Désolé pour le retard, nous avions eu de légers problèmes avant de quitter Anam. Mon fils n'arrivait pas à choisir le costume parfait pour le festival…

-Ah, ce n'est rien, majesté… fit le juunin.

-J'ai lu la suite du roman que vous ne cessez de lire…fit- l'empereur.

-Ah, vraiment?

Sakura grimaça en entendant le tournant de la discussion.

Puis elle se détourna et vit la princesse s'approcher d'eux. La shinobi venait seulement de remarquer le prince d'Anam, marchant à côté de sa soeur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, un peu longs. Il portait le même genre de costume que son père, mais le sien n'avait pas de motifs dorés sur les manches. Il semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Sakura fut charmée par son allure si fière et soit-disant, royale. Elle s'était cru dans un conte de fée. Elle se plut à remarquer qu'il était encore plus beau que sa sœur et qu'il la fixait de ses yeux gris et vert.

Quand les deux jeunes gens furent arrivés près de Sakura, ils la saluèrent gentiment.

-Bonsoir, fit doucement-la princesse. Vous êtes sûrement Sakura?

-Oui, c'est moi. fit la jeune ninja.

-Je m'appelle Ophelia. Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom, si tu le désire.

La jeune femme blonde lui sourit. Elle avait un beau sourire honnête

Sakura l'enviait… pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore…

Mais le regard émeraude de la ninja croisa celui du Prince. Elle eut un léger frisson. Il était encore plus beau que Sasuke.

Elle bredouilla timidement :

-Euh… B…Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Ils entendirent soudainement les voix des autres shinobis. Naruto, accompagné de Sai se mirent subitement devant Ophelia.

-Bo..Bonsoir, Princesse… fit le blondinet, rouge pivoine. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki!

-Et moi, je suis Sai.

Sakura regarda avec exaspération ses amis. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la princesse. Même Neiji, qu'elle croyait froid et désintéressé aux nanas, se plaisait à draguer Ophelia. Celle-ci semblait confuse et amusée. Elle regardait les cinq shinobis avec un sourire. Lee se mit à faire ses clins d'œil et Naruto tenta de raconter des blagues hilarantes.

Sakura était jalouse. Mortellement jalouse. Ophelia était comme Sasuke, mais en fille. Tous les garçons lui tournaient autour probablement…

Puis, elle se rappela du prince et se détourna. Il était toujours là. Près d'elle. Il regardait sa sœur, amusé.

-Pauvre petite sœur… fit-il.

Elle sourit. Il avait une belle voix, tendre et grâve.

-Je ne suis pas présenté en fait…dit-il à la shinobi.

-Ah, oui…

-Je m'appelle Hodei. Et vous?

'' Ohh… Il me vouvoie!'' se dit intérieurement Sakura avec enjouement.

-Euh, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno…

-Enchanté.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et la baisa.

La jeune femme devint toute rouge. Elle était confuse… Non, il ne fallait pas succomber…Elle aimait Sasuke, oui, Sakuke…

Mais Hodei était beau.

Dangereusement beau.

Naruto avait subitement quitté ses yeux de la princesse et regardait maintenant le prince discuter avec son amie. ''Pour qui il se prend celui là?fit-il avec indignation.''

Finalement, Le temps vint pour les autres de se présenter à l'empereur Resus. Ils le trouvèrent tous sympathique. Malgré son apparence un peu… différente, c'était avant tout un homme respecté pour sa patience et sa tolérance.

Et puisqu'il était très riche, il possédait un palais au pays de l'Eau qu'il avait construit dès son plus jeune âge, quand il était encore un jeune prince.

Nos sept amis y furent bien sûr invités à y passer leur séjour dans le pays.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand ils arrivèrent devant l'imposant palais de l'empereur Resus. '' Ce roi en fait un peu trop en construisant un palais énorme comme celui-ci… On croirait qu'il essaie de se vanter! fit-Shikamaru''

-Je suis au courant des quelques soucis que les cinq Nations ont par rapport aux différents groupes criminels , tel que l'Akatsuki, si je ne me trompe pas, se confessa l'empereur à l'intention des ninjas. Mais je suis certain que vous êtes une équipe assez qualifiée pour assurer ma protection ici. Et puis, j'ai fait en sorte que Kakashi fasse partie de l'équipe, puisque nous nous connaissons depuis une bonne période…

Les shinobis acquiescèrent.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la grande salle de réception. Hodei et sa sœur Ophelia étaient assis chacun d'un côté de leur père. Naruto et les autres se trouvaient sur des fauteuils opposés. L'éclairage et la peinture beige sur les murs de la salle éblouissait les yeux de ceux-ci. Tous les murs étaient emplis de cadres, ici et là. Des œuvres d'art impressionnantes se dressaient partout.

Mais l'ambiance demeurait paisible.

-Le pays d'Anam ne possède pas de ninjas, seulement des soldats. Mais je sais que même si j'emmène avec moi une centaine de soldats qui me surveilleraient de partout, je risquerait d'être en danger… dit Resus en se grattant le menton.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur l'emp… Euh, Majestueux…

Naruto bredouillait. Il n'était pas habitué aux paroles adressées aux empereurs. Sakura se prit la tête dans la main, terriblement gênée de l'attitude de son ami. ''_Majesté_! On dit _majesté_!! se dit –elle en croyant que ses paroles arriveraient aux oreilles de Naruto ''

L'empereur par contre lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Oui, Naruto?

-Euh… Pourquoi l'Akatsuki voudrait vous faire du mal? Je veux dire… Aviez vous un passé relié à ceux-ci?

L'empereur marqua une pause. Il fut plongé dans ses pensées. Ils le regardaient tous, intéressés par la question de Naruto.

-Eh bien…

La salle fut empli d'un silence embarrassant. Naruto fixait de ses grands yeux bleus le visage perplexe de l'empereur. Finalement, il eut une réponse.

-L'Akatsuki n'a jamais eut un lien avec moi ou le pays, politiquement ou financièrement. Mais j'ai jadis reçu la visite d'un de leur membre.

Le cœur de Naruto sursauta à cette déclaration.

-Lequel? Comment était-il?

-Il se nommait…attendez que je me souviennes…

Tous les yeux des ninjas étaient braqués sur lui. Naruto attendait vivement la réponse. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Leur mission commençait déjà à devenir plus intéressante.

-Ah! Oui! Il se nommait Itachi Uchiwa. fit l'empereur, heureux de retrouver sa mémoire.

Pourtant les visages de Naruto ne semblait pas plus heureux.

-It…Itachi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Il était venu me demander quelque chose…

L'empereur baissa les yeux. Une expression de malise passa dans ses yeux bleus. Le prince et la princesse regardaient leur père.

-Il est venu demander la main de ma fille.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris…

Sakura , tout aussi choquée, regarda la princesse. Celle-ci restait immobile. Son regard avait changé. Elle semblait devenir une autre jeune femme.

Kakashi brisa le silence lourd dans l'atmosphère.

-Demander sa main? Et vous avez accepté?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ma fille ne se marierait jamais avec lui! Un homme que je ne connais même pas moi-même…

Ophelia fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait prise d'une colère.

-Père, je vous ai dit de ne plus en parler… fit-elle avec déception.

-Ophelia! Il faut bien que je leur explique que tu…

-NON, il n'en ai pas question!

La voix de la princesse résonna dans la pièce. Elle était debout, les yeux perçants, les poings fermés.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?se demanda Naruto''

-Je refuse que d'autres personnes ne soient au courant!

Sa voix tremblait de peur et de colère. Hodei ,alarmé par la fureur de sa sœur, se leva et lui prit la main dans la sienne.

-Ne crie pas comme ça, Ophelia!

Celle-ci s'énerva encore plus et rejeta violemment la main du prince.

Naruto , surpris par le tournant de la scène, se leva instinctivement.

Kakashi observa la princesse. Il ressentit une sorte de force émanant de son corps : ''Un chakra?''

L'empereur, un peu frustré, décida subitement que la discussion était close et qu'il désirait que l'on le laisse seul avec sa fille. Ils furent tous invités à s'installer dans leur chambre au deuxième étage.

Kakashi souhaita un bon sommeil à l'empereur et sa fille , puis quitta en dernier la salle de réception.

'' Que voulait dire l'empereur tout à l'heure? Et qu'est-ce qui intéresserait Itachi à se marier avec Ophelia? En plus… je suis sûr d'avoir senti un chakra émanant de son corps. Pourtant, il semblait nettement plus différent…plus dense…''se dit Kakashi.

Il se mit à bailler.

Il lui fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: Gros problème à l'horizon!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls ceux que j'ai inventé son de ma propriété.

Chapitre 3 : Gros problème à l'horizon!

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il repensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passait entre Ophelia et son père, l'empereur Resus. Il pensait aux yeux bleus si profonds de la princesse. Des yeux qui semblaient tout voir. Qui semblaient remplis d'une énergie troublante, un esprit caché, inconnu… C'est comme si cette forme d'énergie allait exploser sous la pression de la colère. C'était comme Kyubi, quand son chakra se manifestait en dehors du corps de Naruto…

Il pensait soudainement au sharingan. ''Ce peut-il que ses yeux soient une forme de sharingan?''

Certes, les yeux d'Ophelia étaient bleus, pas rouges. Ils avaient une pupille normale, un iris comme les autres… Peut-être que c'était simplement le regard hors du commun d'Ophelia qui le troublait? Peut-être…

Le blondinet se leva subitement de son lit. Son estomac gargouillait.

''Je vais voir si je peux manger un truc , en bas…''

Il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Les corridors du palais étaient longs et mal éclairés. Il eût , à quelques reprise, utiliser ses mains pour palper se qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Finalement, il crut arriver dans ce qui semblait une cuisine. Ouvrant les armoires et tiroirs différents, il cherchait de la nourriture mais ne trouvait que des assiettes de table, des ustensiles de cuisine …

''Merde, où est la nourriture?''

Il tomba soudainement sur un petit contenant de verre rempli de boisson de couleur rouge.

''C'est quoi ça?…du jus de fruits?''

Il ne voyait pas assez bien à cause du noir dans la salle. Il sentit son estomac grogner une nouvelle fois et décida de boire quelques gorgées. Il enleva le bouchon de la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche …

-NON! Ne bois pas ça! Fit- une voix qui provenait du cadre de la porte.

Naruto , surpris, se détourna vite. Il était en sueurs et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Quoi, quoi, c'est du poison ou quoi! Hurla-t-il.

C'était Ophelia. Elle était en robe de nuit. Ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'arrière de sa tête et elle semblait fatiguée. Elle soupira en voyant Naruto si choqué.

-Non, ce n'est pas du poison… c'est un médicament pour les maux de ventre et les nausées violentes… Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur! Fit-elle, un peu confuse.

-Ah!rit-il, toujours sous le choc. Ah non, tu ne m'as pas fait peur!

Elle sourit.

-Que fais-tu ici, si tard la nuit?demanda-t-elle.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir… Je crois que c'est le stress de la mission et tout le reste…

-Ah, je comprends. Désolée, si ça vous cause des ennuis.

-Ah, non, t'excuse pas!

-C'est un peu de ma faute, en fait…

-Qu… Quoi?fit- Naruto. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Ah, non, laisse tomber! Dit-elle en souriant . Allez, je vais retourner au lit. Bonne nuit...

-Euh, bonne nuit…

Ophelia quitta la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme perplexe…

Le matin venu, toute la team se prépara pour la nouvelle journée. Ils se trouvaient tous devant la demeure de l'empereur, vérifiant si tous leurs matériaux, kurenais, talkie-walkie se trouvaient dans leurs sacs. Cette journée, Resus et ses enfants allaient faire leurs Salutations au peuple du pays de l'Eau et à leur Daimyo (seigneur). Et bien sûr, lors du déplacement, ils devaient être surveillés de près des ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura comptait ses médicaments avec concentration. Naruto s'approcha d'elle.

-Sakura ? chuchota-il en s'assurant que les autres ne l'écoutaient pas.

-Oui, Naruto?répondait-elle, les yeux braqués sur ses drogues.

-Comment trouves-tu la princesse? Demanda-t-il après une longue pause.

-Hm? Pourquoi cette question? Tu veux sortir avec elle?

-Non, non! S'écria-t-il avec empressement. Je veux dire… Tu la trouves pas un peu…bizarre?

-Hein? Eh bien, non… Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-J'en sais rien! Plaisanta-t-il faussement. C'est juste une impression…On dirait qu'elle cache quelque chose, c'est tout…

Sakura leva finalement ses yeux vers lui. Elle voyait bien que Naruto se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé le dernier soir.

-C'est vrai… que je trouve que c'est louche, cette affaire de Itachi qui veut se marier… Mais je ne crois pas que la princesse soit dans le coup… dit-elle avec certitude.

Naruto regarda dans le vide, pensif. Puis il s'éloigna de son amie.

-Ouais, t'as peut-être raison…

Finalement, la famille royale sortit de la demeure, et tous purent entreprendre la route vers le village caché de la Brume. Les ninjas suivirent de près la carrosse de l'empereur dans les forêts. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres, mais deux hommes semblaient guetter la troupe de voyageurs. L'un d'eux avaient des yeux aussi rouges que le sang et put voir les silhouettes de l'empereur et ses deux enfants dans leur véhicule. Étrangement, aucun des shinobis ne ressentit leur présence …

-----------

L'empereur Resus discutait ouvertement avec le Daimyo du pays de l'Eau. Ils s'étaient déjà connus auparavant et se racontaient leurs histoires et anecdotes du passé devant quelques verres de saké. Hodei et sa sœur Ophelia étaient assis à l'écart et semblaient un peu ennuyés. Les ninjas de Konoha, eux, étaient dispersés un peu partout aux alentours de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient.

Sakura et Naruto se trouvaient devant la porte de la salle où discutaient l'empereur et son ami.

-Naruto, tu es sûr que ¸ça va? Demanda- Sakura, un peu inquiète.

-Je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas. Dit-il. C'est un peu bizarre que tout va bien et qu'on ait pas rencontré des membres de l'Akatsuki sur notre chemin…

-Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas venus?

Naruto se tut.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit subitement. C'étaient Ophelia et Hodei.

-On s'ennuie un peu ici. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on fasse un petit tour au village et que vous assurez nos gardes? Demanda-la princesse.

-À vos ordres, Princesse. Fit- Sakura. Tu viens, Naruto?

-Euh! Oui ,oui…

Les quatre jeunes sortirent de l'immeuble. Kakashi, qui se trouvait sur le toit, les surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son regard.

Hodei regardait la jeune kunoichi :

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré des membres de l'Akatsuki?

-Quelque uns, oui. Répondit-elle.

Le regard d'Ophelia s'assombrit de nouveau.

-Je veux manger quelque chose. Fit-elle, un ton presque boudeur.

Le prince regarda sa sœur avec mépris.

-Tu te fâches toujours pour de simples paroles…

-J'AI DIT QUE J'AVAIS FAIM!

La foule qui croisait les jeunes gens regardaient, curieux, leurs agitations.

Naruto tenta de calmer la jeune femme.

-Calme-toi, princesse…fit-il en souriant. Et si on allait manger des ramens, hein? Moi aussi, j'ai une petite faim..

Ophelia dévisagea le jeune homme un instant. Puis, son visage s'attendrie rapidement.

-Toi, je t'aime bien. Tu n'es pas comme certaines personnes…

En disant cela, elle prit Naruto par le bras et regarda son frère avec mépris. Le blondinet se mit à rire en grimaçant. Hodei leva les yeux aux ciel et ils continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à un petit restaurent. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils purent s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que deux clients. Le restaurent semblait un peu sombre et froid. Naruto put sentir une odeur familière. Non, ce n'était pas les ramens … Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose ici avait une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie auparavant…

''C'est silencieux ici…se dit- Sakura, Et j'ai comme une mauvaise impression…''

-Et si on allait manger ailleurs? Déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder son sang froid.

-Pourquoi? Demanda- Hodei. Je vois rien de bizarre ici…

Il se dirigea vers la caisse pour faire leurs commande.

Ophelia s'assit sur une table, l'air de rien. Les deux shinobis ne tardèrent pas à l'accompagner.

Le silence se faisait encore plus lourd dans la pièce. Sakura regardait autour d'elle. Son ami vit très vite qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Euh, Sakura? Tu sens pas quelque chose de bizarre dans ce restaurent? Demanda- Naruto en baissant la voix.

-J'en sais rien… fit-elle doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Ophelia, inquiète.

-Non, tout va bien, princesse… la rassura- Naruto.

Il se tourna et vit que les deux autres clients les regardaient d'un air étrange. Le premier portait une longue cape noir et on pouvait voir quelques unes de ses mèches noirs lui tomber sur les yeux. Il avait une peau pâle, légèrement pêche. Ses yeux semblaient noirs, mais il faisait si sombre dans la pièce qu'on avait du mal à bien les distinguer.

L'autre homme portait la même cape noir et son visage était presque dissimulé au complet.

Naruto les dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. ''Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça?''

Puis, Le premier des deux se leva et marcha vers eux d'un pas lent, presque silencieux. Naruto continuait à le regarder. Son cœur battait la chamade.

L'homme passa près de leur table, les dévisageant un à un, puis il arrêta son regard sur celui d'Ophelia. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse. ''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde?…'' Sakura crut voir un œil de l'inconnu. Son souffle se coupa. Elle y vit la couleur du sang et une pupille qu'elle avait toujours vue dans ses rêves…

Elle allait pousser un cri de surprise, mais quand l'inconnu sortit du restaurent, tous les trois le virent disparaître dans la foule.

Naruto se leva subitement, et se détourna , croyant rencontrer le regard de l'autre inconnu. Mais celui-ci avait disparu. Une expression de rage s'empara du visage du jeune shinobi. ''Non, c'est impossible…''

Sakura s'écria :

-C'était Sasuke! J'en suis sûre! J'ai vu son sharingan! Je l'ai vu…

Elle était essoufflée, choquée, son cœur battait à tout rompre… elle avait peur, et en même temps, une tristesse s'était emparée d'elle. Ophelia voyait bien que les deux shinobis étaient énervés.

-L'autre mec, qui était avec lui! Il a aussi disparu! Lança-t-il.

-HODEI!

Le cri perçant d'Ophelia les fit sursauter. Elle était en larmes et son visage était d'une grande pâleur.

-Il a disparu!

------------


	4. Chapter 4: Souvenirs

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs

L'Empereur Resus était en colère. Terriblement en colère. Kakashi tentait bien de le calmer, mais celui-ci semblait si ému par l'enlèvement de son fils Hodei qu'il hurlait haut et fort sa colère.

Sakura et Naruto étaient amers , quant à eux. Ils supportaient mal leur responsabilité quant à l'enlèvement du Prince. Dans une petite salle où l'empereur était entrain de discuter calmement avec le Daimyo une heure avant que les deux shinobis viennent avertir tout le monde du kidnapping, les ninjas tentaient vainement de rassurer le roi…

-Mais comment, comment aviez vous pu faire un acte pareil?! Laisser mon fils se faire enlever… Et moi qui vous faisais confiance! Vous me décevez!

La voix de Resus était triste et tremblante. Sakura frissonna en entendant ces paroles émouvantes. Il tenait vraiment à son fils…

Ophelia tenta de rassurer son père.

-Père… Ce n'était pas de leur faute… Et puis, ils ont été distraits à cause d'un autre homme qui…

-Sasuke.

La voix stridente de Naruto résonna dans les oreilles de tout le monde. Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il avait le visage fermé et sombre. Il serra le poing et dit à nouveau :

-C'est Sasuke. Il était là, dans le restaurent. C'est lui et un autre type qui ont kidnappé le Prince.

Kakashi réfléchit une seconde.

-Au moins, nous connaissons le coupable du crime.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Quant au roi, il prit sa tête dans sa main emplie de bagues.

Naruto regarda celui-ci avec témérité et déclara :

-Je retrouverai Hodei.

L'empereur releva la tête et regarda désespérément le shinobi aux cheveux blonds.

-Peu importe ce qui arrivera… Je retrouverai Hodei et je vous le ramènerai… Parole de ninja.

Kakashi sourit dans sa barbe. Les autres shinobis firent de même et une lueur d'espoir brilla dans leurs yeux.

-Quand Naruto fait une promesse... C'est qu'il va la tenir. Fit- Sakura pour rassurer l'empereur.

Dans le village, les habitants préparaient avec entrain le Festival de la Paix. Des musiques sortaient d'ici et là des maisons des villageois et se promenaient dans les rues et ruelles. Les enfants jouaient au ballon et les plus vieux accrochaient les décorations pour la fête. On pouvait parfois apercevoir des étrangers aux habits étranges passer dans les rues et saluer les habitants du Pays de l'Eau. La plus part ressemblaient au Roi Resus et à sa famille. Les femmes étrangères avaient la chevelure blonde et longue et les jeunes hommes avaient des attentions particulières de gentleman. Les villageois rencontraient, écoutaient et observaient ces étrangers venus du pays d'Anam avec curiosité et amusement.

Mais pendant que les villageois et touristes s'enthousiasmaient à l'attente du début du Festival, le Prince du Pays d'Anam était enfermé dans une pièce sombre dans un bâtiment situé à l'écart du village. Hodei était attaché des jambes aux mains, et on l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise. Il était nerveux et tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant d'atterrir dans cette petite pièce sombre. Depuis presque une heure, il ne cessait d'appeler au secours. Mais bien qu'il sentait une présence derrière la porte de la pièce, il ne recevait aucune réponse. La pièce était petite et sale. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais une petite bougie éclairait légèrement le coin où il se tenait, ligoté.

Soudain, il entendit le poignet de la porte bouger. Il releva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entrer dans la pièce. Il avait du mal à bien discerner son regard mais il crut y reconnaître un visage familier.

Hodei balbutia quelque chose, car le jeune hommee aux cheveux noirs restait là à le fixer sans bouger.

-Qui…êtes vous? Et que voulez-vous?

Le brun s'approcha alors du captif d'un pas lent.

-Dis-moi… Tu es bien le fils de l'empereur? Fit-il d'une voix froide.

Hodei le dévisagea.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Si c'est à propos de ma sœur, vous pouvez abandonn…

Le jeune homme coupa sa phrase :

-Ta sœur, hein…

Hodei serra les dents. Le kidnappeur se pencha à la hauteur du visage du prince et sourit d'un air mesquin.

-Ta sœur est celle que je cherche. Tout comme cet idiot de Itachi. Mais moi, c'est différent… C'est Orochimaru qui en a besoin pour cobaye…

Un peu plus loin dans le village, l'équipe de shinobis de Konoha s'était déjà appliqué à se mettre au travail.

-Naruto et moi ,nous allons chercher le Prince à l'est et au Nord. Neiji et Lee, vous irez au Sud et à L'ouest. Dit- Kakashi. Quand à toi, Sakura, tu resteras avec Shikamaru et Sai dans le palais de l'empereur pour garder l'œil sur lui et sa fille. Capiche?

-OUI!

-Et surtout… Sakura. Garde l'œil sur la Princesse. Shikamaru et Sai aussi. C'est surtout elle qui risque le plus d'être ciblée par Orochimaru…

-Oui! Fit le trio.

Le groupe se dispersa en différentes équipes.

Accroupie à sa fenêtre de chambre, Ophelia regardait Sakura et ses deux équipiers entrer dans le palais.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, pensive. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

-Entrez!

C'était Sakura. Elle lui sourit gentiment et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ophelia baissa le visage et fixa sa couverture.

La jeune kunoichi s'approcha de la princesse. Elle sentit bien vite le malaise que ressentait la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle voulait probablement rester seule dans sa chambre, mais le père de la princesse avait ordonné à Sakura de rester auprès de sa fille.

-Je suis…désolée pour ton frère. C'est un peu de notre faute, à Naruto et moi, qu.il s'est fait enlever…

La voix de Sakura était calme, mais Ophelia sentit bien son remord à propos de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est plutôt la mienne.

La shinobi la regarda alors, surprise.

-Mais non, pourquoi dis-tu ça…

-Vous êtes venus ici à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas mon frère qu'ils veulent. C'est moi. Ils attendent juste de faire diversion avant de m'enlever à mon tour.

Ophelia fixait maintenant Sakura de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle avait soudainement un visage dur et fermé.

-Qui est ce ''ils'' ? fit doucement la jeune kunoichi.

La princesse eut alors un sourire amer. Elle se leva et se dirigea sans mot vers la fenêtre. Sakura la suivit du regard, mais ne bougea pas. Ophelia resta quelques secondes à regarder le paysage du village et se mit à parler.

Et en parlant, Sakura sentit bien la tristesse dans la voix sourde de la jeune femme. Elle finit alors par comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers jours passés avec la famille royale d'Anam…

-Il y'a vingt ans de cela, commença- Ophelia, au pays d'Anam, j'étais née d'un père empereur et d'une mère aveugle. J'étais née, et les gens de mon pays se sont déjà mis à m'adorer. On disait que j'étais possédée d'un grand pouvoir. En fait, cela résidait dans mes yeux. J'avais une vue extraordinaire. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Mais peu importe… On me considérais comme un miracle, car dès que ma mère aveugle eut accouché de moi, elle gagna petit à petit sa vue. Plus tard, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque. Quand je suis venue une enfant, je me suis rendue compte de mes pouvoirs. Je pouvais voir chaque cellule d'un corps vivant , alors que les gens avaient besoins de machines pour ça. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je pouvais rendre la vue à une personne aveugle grâce à mes yeux. C'est alors qu'à mon adolescence, pleins de gens du pays venaient me voir pour les guérir de leur maux de yeux. Mais plus j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, plus j'ai commencé à tomber malade très facilement. Alors mon père m'interdit d'utiliser mes yeux pour guérir les gens. Entre temps, ma vie continua normalement.

Ophelia fit une pause et se détourna vers Sakura. Son visage s'était alors attendrie et elle fixa le sol.

-C'est alors qu'à l'âge de mes dix-huit ans, un certain Itachi est venu me rencontrer…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5: Révélations

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Itachi marchait sur une route déserte en direction du village où allait se dérouler le Festival de la Paix. Il était venue au pays de l'Eau seul et avait prétendu à ses complices de l'Akatsuki qu'il avait une petite mission personnelle à régler au pays du Feu. Étrangement, aucuns d'entres eux ne s'étaient rendus comte du mensonge, mais il fallait dire qu'Itachi Uchiha était un menteur doué.

Il arriva alors devant une pancarte au bord du chemin qui disait :

Village de Kirigakure, 2 Km.

Il observa longuement la pancarte, puis continua son chemin. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers le ciel orange et regarda les nuages teintés des lumières du soleil.

'' Chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, je me rend compte que ses couleurs ternissent de plus en plus… Je pensais que c'était juste la nuit qui s'en prenait à la lumière et aux couleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est mes yeux que la nuit essaie de prendre.''

Il soupira.

En fait, depuis cinq ans, Itachi perdait la vue petit à petit, à cause du mangekyou sharingan. Et petit à petit, il se réveillait de ses sommeils avec la vue de plus en plus sombre. Il avait essayé tous les moyens de retrouver sa vue normale. Il avait rencontré des médecins des yeux , des spécialistes dans la vue, quelques fois même des sorciers. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à le guérir.

Non. Il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait pu le guérir. Mais il n'a pas voulu.

C'est justement cette personne qu'Itachi voulait revoir ce jour-là.

Ophelia.

-C'était d'abord un étranger. Un ''touriste'' , comme on disait chez nous.

Ophelia parlait d'une voix posée et calme. Sakura l'écoutait avec intrigue. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, à ses mots. Les informations qu'Ophelia allait lui donner allaient probablement servir à leur mission. Il fallait qu'elle la laisse parler, en lui donnant tout son temps.

-Itachi était aussi un ami.

Sakura sursauta à cette phrase. ''Ami?… Comment un être aussi cruel peut être un ''ami'' de la princesse?''

-Je l'avait rencontré dans un petit marché près du Royaume. On venait de me voler mon argent. Il était témoin de la scène et il est parti toute suite attraper le voleur.

Ophelia sourit. Le soleil orange faisait rayonner sa chevelure dorée.

-C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontré. Je l'ai trouvé un peu distant, au début. Mais il était… comme moi. Disons.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des gens. Moi aussi, je préférais la solitude. C'était un point en commun que j'avais avec lui.

Son sourire disparut et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la shinobi.

-Mais lui, il n'avait plus de famille. Lui, il était un ninja déserteur et il commençait à tout perdre. Perdre ses forces…et perdre sa vue.

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Le soleil venait de disparaître dans l'horizon, derrière la fenêtre entrouverte.

-Il était venue me rencontrer exprès au pays d'Anam, car il avait entendu parler de mes dons de guérison de la vue. Il voulait que je l'aide à retrouver l'usage normale de ses yeux. Je lui avait dit que c'était impossible désormais. Que mon père me l'avait interdit. Mais il a continué à me le demander.

Un vent frais entra dans la pièce. Ophelia s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit, silencieuse. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme s'elle voulait chercher dans ses souvenirs un mot, un geste.

-Il me mentait… me disait qu'il m'aimait. C'était si stupide. Je n'allait pas tomber sous son charme aussi facilement… Mais je me disais bien qu'il était désespéré. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense… il était vraiment perdu. Perdu dans ses problèmes…Le jour où il m'avait demandé de m'aider, j'ai vu qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus cet homme distant et froid. Il semblait m'avoir dévoilé tous ses secrets, toute sa vie. J'ai vue à travers ses yeux les horreurs qu'il avait commises et qui lui ont été commis. Je ne peut pas dire s'il éprouvait des remords ou de la déception. Mais je voyais juste un homme qui avait trahi les siens pour le pouvoir, un homme qui avait fini par tout perdre. Un menteur, un traître, un assassin. J'avais soudainement peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il n'avait jamais osé porter la main sur moi. Il semblait tout aussi effrayé de moi que je l'étais de lui.

Ophelia était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors Sakura posa la question qui lui avait longtemps brûlé les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu t'épouser si tu avais refusé de l'aider?

La princesse eut à nouveau un sourire nostalgique.

-Il n'a jamais voulu m'épouser. Itachi n'est le genre à faire ce genre de demande. Ce n'était qu'un plan qu'il avait organisé pour pouvoir récolter des informations sur ma famille et moi. Dès sa demande en mariage, mon père s'était mis à jouer les moulins à vent. Itachi en pu prendre toutes les renseignements qu'il désirait. Père a commencé à parler des traditions du pays, de moi aussi.

-Pourquoi de toi?

-Parce que mes pouvoirs ne se reposaient pas seulement dans mes capacités de guérison. Les pouvoirs dans mes yeux sont bien plus que ce que tu peux penser.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Cela veut dire qu'une personne normale aurait du mal à vivre en ma compagnie. Car je pourrais la blesser involontairement avec mes yeux.

-Quels genre de pouvoirs as-tu ?

Sakura sentait la tension monter. '' Blesser involontairement une personne… qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?'' Elle regarda les yeux d'Ophelia. Des yeux bleus. Des yeux ordinaires, d'apparence. Comment de simples yeux d'un être normale peuvent-ils être dangereux?Comment…

Soudain, le talkie-walkie de Sakura se mit à émettre des sons.

-Sakura! Es-tu à l'écoute?

-C'est Kakashi! Fit- Sakura en s'adressant à Ophelia. Oui, je suis là!

-Bien. Dis à l'empereur que nous savons où se trouve Hodei. Si je me fie à ce que Neji a dit, c'est Sasuke qui le tient en otage.

Sakura frissonna quand Kakashi prononça le nom de celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé. Elle regarda Ophelia qui semblait très nerveuse tout à coup.

-Il se peut que l'on ait à se battre pour le sortir de là. Lee va bientôt venir te chercher. Informe Sai et Shikamaru qu'ils devront rester auprès de l'empereur et de sa fille.

-D'accord!

La communication cessa. Sakura se tourna vers la princesse qui la regardait avec espoir et inquiétude. La fleur sourit gentiment et dit d'une douce voix :

-Tout ira bien, Ophelia.

Sasuke regarda la bougie encore allumée dans la pièce. Il avait une expression de colère et d'impatience. Hodei , toujours captif, essayait de garder son calme.

-Cet idiot d'Orochimaru… Il est en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

Sasuke parlait seul. Il était nerveux. Orochimaru était sensé le rencontrer à cet endroit il y'avait deux heures de cela. Il savait bien que l'équipe de ninjas de Konoha se trouvait pas loin. Il sentait leur présences…

Il dévisagea Hodei d'un regard froid.

-De toute façons… Si Orochimaru ne vient pas et que les shinobis de Konoha arrivent ici, je serai forcé de partir chercher la fille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre en ce moment…


	6. Chapter 6: Déceptions

Ophelia regarda derrière la porte. Elle vit son père, l'empereur, et les deux shinobis chargés de les surveiller. L'empereur semblait très nerveux. Il était assis sur son fauteuil , fixant ses mains bourrées de bagues en or ,posées sur ses jambes. Shikamaru et Sai étaient debout près du roi et discutaient entre eux. Ophelis les entendaient parler de Sasuke et d'un certain Orochimaru. Elle ne connaissait pas ses deux personnages, mais elle avait deviné que Sasuke avait été quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de Sakura et de Naruto. Elle se souvenait de leurs visages quand ils l'avaient vu au restaurent, le soir où Hodei fut enlevé. Ils avaient le regard inquiet et mais étrangement, Ophelia crut aussi y voir de l'espoir. La princesse, sans vraiment comprendre la raison, avait ressenti de la compassion pour ses deux amis ninjas à ce moment-là.

Elle se releva alors et ferma la porte de la chambre. Un courant d'air froid effleura sa peau. «Je vais fermer la fenêtre, il est tard et la température est basse la nuit dans ce pays...» se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle se détourna et son cœur s'arrêta net de battre. Une silhouette noire se dessinait devant elle. Elle recula soudainement , prête à hurler, mais l'étranger posa sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne dise un mot. Elle entendit alors sa voix murmurer quelque chose. Une voix grave, presque douce.

-Ophelia, c'est moi...

Elle recula de nouveau, échappant à la main de l'homme. Ses yeux brillaient dans le pénombre, comme deux chandelles brûlantes. Il avait un peau blanche comme s'il était malade mais on pouvait deviner un grande force physique en lui. La jeune femme avala sa salive et murmura :

-Espèce de fou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'homme répondit avec un soupçon de tristesse :

-Je voulais te revoir, question de discuter...de voir où est-ce que tu en étais...avec ta vie.

-Tu sais que je t'ai toujours détesté, Itachi. Dit-elle avec mépris. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki afficha alors un visage colérique, comme s'il voulait partir sur le champs. Il regarda Ophelia et vit qu'elle avait changé. Elle semblait plus sérieuse maintenant et son visage était devenue ferme, presque immobile. Il se rappelait d'elle quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle avait semblé plus naïve, plus gentille, même si on devinait une certaine solitude en elle.

Le cœur d'Itachi battait si vite.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne cessait de penser à elle, jour et nuit, depuis de nombreux mois. Il avait tenté de l'oublier, mais les yeux bleus d'Ophelia restaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Deux yeux bleus, si intensément bleus, que même le soleil s'y serait perdu...

Il arriva tout de même à parler.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessée quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais te rencontrer que pour que tu me guérisse, mais crois-moi, Ophelia, je voulais vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Itachi.

Ophelia le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait lui envoyer une décharge électrique à e moment, le faire souffrir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait pitié de lui, il semblait si faible aujourd'hui.

-S'il te plaît, va-t'en... murmura-t-elle très doucement.

Il lui prit alors la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme saisi d'une force intérieure inconnue.

-Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, Ophelia.

-Si tu l'étais, alors tu devrais partir et mourir aveugle.

Itachi sentit ses nerfs exploser. Cette femme ne voulait vraiment pas écouter son cœur parler. Elle semblait se fermer, se cacher dans son monde de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait plus voir son amour briller dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne voyait qu'un vide, un trou noir.

-Alors si je comprends bien... c'est fini? Tu ne ressens rien pour moi , ni même un peu de compassion? Fit-il d'une voix douce, mais teintée de reproche.

Itachi lui caressa la joue , puis, fixant son regard bleu et glacial, il resta figé.

Ophelia ne bronchait pas. Mais elle sentait le souffle du ninja... et ce parfum étrange qu'il dégageait. Cela sentait la pluie... Cette pluie qu l'on connaît un matin de printemps, qui est souvent suivie d'un soleil timide et d'une brise légère.. Itachi approcha son visage de celle de la princesse.

-C'est si difficile pour moi...

Ophelia fixait toujours Itachi. Il semblait très déprimé tout d'un coup.

-J'ai si peur...depuis de nombreux mois... Je n'arrive plus à voir. Maintenant, j'aurai voulu mourir comme ça, en regardant tes yeux une dernière fois.

-Tu es ridicule, Itachi. Dit-elle froidement.

-Non... fit-il avec un faible sourire.

-Tu perds ton temps ici. Va –t-en.

Ophelia semblait de plus en plus en colère. Elle voulait le frapper, le tuer en ce moment. Mais elle ne pouvait se détacher de lui, elle continuait à le regarder durement. Puis il se détacha d'elle , les yeux rivés au sol.

-D'accord. Alors adieu.

Elle sentit un pincement dans le cœur.

-J'avais cru qu'on vivrait une si belle vie ensemble. Je me suis trompé. Dit-il sèchement.

-Je me serais offerte à toi si tu n'aurais pas fait toutes ses atrocités.

Itachi la fixa de nouveau.

-Et si je change pour toi?

Ophelia rit d'un air méprisant.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Je sais que tu n'en serais pas capable.

Itachi se détourna et s'agrippa à la fenêtre ouverte. Le dos toujours tourné, il dit :

-Je t'aime, Ophelia.

Il disparut dans la nuit.

Naruto était agité. Lui et ses équipiers se trouvaient dans des buissons, à dix mètres du bâtiment où Hodei était prisonnier. Sakura venait de rejoindre la troupe.

-Neiji, tu vois quelque chose dans le bâtiment? Demanda Naruto pour la énième fois depuis une heure.

-Même chose. Sasuke est debout et fixe la fenêtre. Hodei est toujours attaché.

-Pas de Orochimaru?

-Non. Mais il pourrait avoir dissimulé son chakra, on ne sait jamais.

Naruto murmura pour lui-même : « Sasuke... pour la deuxième fois, on se rencontre...» Sakura l'entendit et le regarda. Il fit de même. Elle pouvait alors voir toute cette mystérieuse détermination qu'il avait dans ses yeux quand il parlait de Sasuke.

«Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Naruto... il m'arrive de croire très fort que je n'aime plus Sasuke, et des fois non... Mais quand je te regarde aussi déterminé à ramener Sasuke, je me sens tellement triste. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne veux plus revoir Sasuke? Ou parce que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant? »se dit la jeune ninja.

-Attention! Fit Neiji. Sasuke...il... il a disparu!

-QUOI?! Fit Naruto dans un élan de colère et de surprise.

-Je ne sais pas comment... il s'est volatilisé...

-Neiji et Lee, allez derrière le bâtiment. Moi, je vais rester ici.. Naruto et Sakura, allez dans le bâtiment. Mais faites attention, au cas où vous êtes surpris par un attaque de Orochimaru. C'est peut-être un piège... Je veux que vous sortez Hodei du bâtiment. Vite!

Chacun se dispersa selon les ordres de Kakashi.

Naruto et Sakura s'élancèrent dans le bâtiment en ruine.

Quand il furent à l'intérieur, rien ne sembla anormal.

-Je ne sens aucune présence pour l'instant...fit-Sakura dans un souffle.

Il montèrent les escaliers. Il faisait très noir à l'intérieur. La tension montait dans le cœur des deux amis. Naruto se mit à imaginer qu'il rentrerait dans la pièce en haut et serait confronté à Sasuke. Il s'imaginait se battant contre lui, lui donnant tous ses coups... le faire souffrir, comme il les avait fait souffrir en les quittant. Il serrait les dents et Sakura pouvait sentir son agitation.

Arrivés à la porte. Ils restèrent immobiles. Un silence dans le bâtiment régnait. Mais on pouvait entendre les activités du village dehors. Sakura regarda Naruto. Son visage semblait un peu rouge. La colère? Ou juste la nervosité? Sakura ne pouvait le savoir. Mais elle se rappelait que la dernière fois où ils ont revu Sasuke dans la cachette de Orochimaru, la force du nunekin avait largement augmenté, comparé au jeune blond.

Naruto posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et resta immobile. Il prit une bonne respiration et ouvrit...

Pendant cet instant, Ophelia regardait par la fenêtre la lune qui se dessinait parmi les nuages noirs. Elle était de plus en plus triste. «On n'aurait jamais dû venir dans ce stupide pays. Tout ça , c'est de ma faute...Si seulement tout pouvait se terminer. S'il veulent mon pouvoir, qu'ils viennent le chercher!fit-elle.»

Ophelia toucha sa joue. Elle tenta de repenser à Itachi, caressant sa joue. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans ses yeux azur.

«Oui... qu'ils viennent me chercher. Qu'il me prenne mon pouvoir, peu importe comment... Mais je veux rentrer à la maison et continuer ma vie...avec mon père et mon frère.»

Ophelia entendit son père , par delà la porte, parler avec sa voix brisée à un autre homme. Probablement le chef du village. Elle serra les dents.

«Je dois faire quelque chose...»

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche de nouveau. Cette main semblait être celle d'un homme, mais pas celle de Itachi. Ophelia écarquilla les yeux, terrorisée. Elle voulut crier. Mais elle était paralysée. La main pressait contre sa bouche violemment. Une autre main de l'inconnu lui tenait le bras fermement. Elle entendit une voix, étrangement ressemblante à Itachi, mais dans laquelle elle ne percevait aucune émotion:

-Ne dis aucun mot, ou sinon, je te jure que je te couperai la tête.

Naruto était debout, Sakura près de lui, dans la salle. Ils ne voyaient aucune ombre près de la fenêtre. En fait, ils étaient seuls. La chaise où était assis Hodei était vide. On voyait les cordes avec lesquelles il a été attaché pendant à terre.

Sakura murmura :

-Il est parti. Et Hodei aussi.

-La princesse est en danger dans ce cas. Fit- Naruto dans une voix sans émotion.


End file.
